


Just Some Guy

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Adorable, Based on a song, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like so much fluff, literally just fluff, mentions of sex but nothing smutty at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: A fluffy fic based on Anthony Rapp's song Just Some Guy."My sweetheart, my loveSent down from the skyAnd so very much more than just some guy"





	Just Some Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came so naturally to me, I love writing fics based on other works of art, like poetry and songs. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 'Just Some Guy' is one of my favorite songs at the moment, my gay heart can't take it. What a way to end Pride month 2018.
> 
> Also, @ Anthony Rapp, I know it's been like 18 years, but please make some new music. Thanks.

It was a warm day in July. Mark and Roger were laying in bed together. Roger was laying on his back, while Mark was resting his head on top of Roger’s chest. Roger’s right hand was hanging loosely around Mark’s waist, while his left hand was intertwined with Mark’s. They were both sleepy, it was late, yet not late enough to be going to bed. They both loved cuddling with each other. It made them forget the outside world for a bit, when they were cuddling it was just Mark and Roger and nothing else. 

Mark felt Roger’s lips on his forehead. He happily hummed in response and tilted his head up so he could kiss his boyfriend. Mark’s hand moved to play with Roger’s hair. He had recently washed it so it was soft and extra curly. Mark loved it like this. Roger had moved so he was laying on his side. He was cupping Mark’s face and smiling against his lips. 

-This is fucking wonderful, you’re fucking wonderful

Roger said in between kisses. Mark could feel his face flushing. 

-I really love you, Rog 

Mark kissed Roger again before he had a chance to say something in return. Mark had never felt so in love with anyone before. A simple ‘I love you’ didn’t even feel like enough sometimes. He hoped and prayed that Roger felt the same way. He knew Roger loved him, but sometimes he still felt scared that he was just one of Roger’s many partners and that he would be forgotten and replaced. The musician must’ve noticed something in Mark change because he said:

-You know I’ll never hurt you, right? I love you more than anything in the world

Mark relaxed a bit. It felt nice hearing him say that. Roger always knew what to say to make Mark happy again. Roger started tracing kisses down Mark’s face. He planted soft kisses around the rim of his t-shirt. Mark placed a kiss on the top of Roger’s head. 

-I must be the luckiest man on the planet. I ended up with the hottest guy in the universe and I didn’t have to work for it

He chuckled. Roger moved back up and kissed the filmmaker deeply. 

-I would argue and say that you are the hottest guy in the universe, Marky 

Mark used to hate that nickname. It was dumb and usually used to make fun of him, but ever since Roger had started to use it it had grown on him. Roger never said it to be mean, it was always very endearing. Mark loved it now, but only when it was used by Roger. 

-There’s no need to lie 

Mark chuckled. Roger pulled away, now staring into Mark’s eyes. 

-I’m not lying and you know that Mark. You’re cute, hot, sexy and just straight up beautiful 

Mark was full on tomato red now. He smiled sheepishly. 

-You’re really special, Rog 

-I’m really not Mark. I’m just some guy

-Not true. You’re special to me

Their foreheads were touching now. Mark gave Roger an eskimo kiss. More ‘I love you’s’ were being shared. Mark lost count of how many. God how he loved times like these. Roger was his safe place, Roger would always be his safe space. 

Roger was amazing. Their relationship was amazing. They hardly fought, (and when they did it would be about something stupid that they would make up later) they got each other’s jokes, they had the same friends, they loved each other and the sex was fucking great. 

-You’re probably the nicest person I know

-Stop it

Roger just replied. still smiling.

-Stop what?

-Stop being so goddamn perfect

They kissed again. Roger’s thumb was tracing circles right over Mark’s hipbone. Mark would always see Roger as the perfect one out of the two. He didn’t want to say anything because he knew how much Roger hated Mark being self-deprecating. Another reason as to why Roger was perfect. When Mark had trouble falling asleep he would often make lists as to why he loved Roger, it helped his anxiety. He was planning on giving them to Roger sometime. He had gotten a lot of new things to put on that list after today. For example how caring Roger is, how their creative minds work so well together, how Roger’s eyes sparkle every time he looks at Mark, how unintentionally sweet Roger was. 

Roger was so passionate about anything he cared about, and luckily for Mark that included him. Mark liked to play around with the idea that they helped each other heal. Roger had stopped using, because of their friends, but it would just be plain stupid to think that Mark hadn’t done the most to help his boyfriend. Roger had helped Mark face his problems head on. Mark had a habit of beating around the bush, or just plain out ignoring his feelings. Roger had helped Mark come out, not only to their friends, but also to himself. 

Roger broke the silence that had appeared. 

-What are you thinking about, Marky?

Mark blushed. He knew how goddamn stupid this sounded, but cliche or not, it was true. 

-You 

He simply whispered. The musician responded by wrapping his hands tighter around Mark. Squeezing him lightly against his chest. 

-Mark, I’m really in love with you right now

-So you’ve said

-That doesn’t make it any less true 

Roger smiled that beautiful smile of his, and softly kissed Mark’s eyelid. Mark didn’t know who he had to thank for giving him this heaven sent boy to love, he would forever be grateful for Roger. Without him he wouldn’t possibly know what real love was. 

Roger was so much more than just ‘some guy’, but at least he was Mark’s guy.


End file.
